


Encounter

by TuffDwightWest



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, alien dicks, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/pseuds/TuffDwightWest
Summary: Steve runs into the demogorgon outside of a trial
Relationships: Demogorgon & Steve Harrington, Demogorgon/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryukie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukie/gifts).



Steve blinked in confusion as he found himself not back at the fire but weirdly still in Hawkins. Frowning as he looked around he found he hated this place more than he ever hated anything before. Confused he wondered if he was just thrown into another trial but as he looked around he didn’t really see any generators. In fact the place almost looked deserted if it wasn’t for the Demogorgons Portals that he occasionally saw on the wall and floor. 

Those were concerning so he was wisely moving to avoid them the best he could. Walking down a hallway he looked around for anything that would be able to help him before stumbling across a chest. Relieved he hurried his pace before crouching down next to it. “Please have something useful.” He muttered. Opening up the chest he was surprised to find a change of clothes. 

Considering his clothes were bloodsoaked and ripped. The nice Jacket and jeans within were definitely promising. Not trusting to be out in the open, however, he took the clothes before looking around, trying to find a safe place where he could perhaps change. He knew this laboratory pretty well and deciding to be risky he headed off to where he knew the portal the upside-down was. 

Arriving there, there were thankfully no portals although the office he knew was there, was thankfully half-open. Testing the door, he managed to squeeze in, a flickering light above giving him a view of the room. Weird growths went up the wall, that looked like a gross slimy mould. Grossed out he just took a deep breath before grabbing the hem of his shirt, moving quickly as he pulled it off. Grabbing the white shirt that he had found in the chest. 

He was just about to put it on when he heard a noise. Freezing he quickly stopped moving as he listened in. He had sworn he heard a crash but with no other sounds, he ignored it. Knowing that this place was practically falling apart so relating it to that fact. Pulling the shirt on, he hesitated on his pants before reluctantly pulling them down, the blood making them stick and making it even harder to pull off. 

Finally, he threw them into… the weird mould stuff before reaching for the jeans on the ground. A sudden wet, goop landed on his arm making him pause. The very faint breathing he heard behind him had him attempt to leap forward only be rather violently thrown to the ground. The Demogorgon clicking and hissing above him as one claw easily kept him pinned. 

“Please, please please, don’t don’t kill me,” Steve begged. Gasping as he felt those claws digging into his back. The pain making his head rush as he attempted to squirm away. The Demogorgon however just moved closer its flower petal head inches from Steves. 

Frozen in fear he knew in a second the creature was gonna leap forward ripping him apart without a second thought. A scream escaped him as the beast moved but instead of the searing pain he expected, a curious sniff from the creature was what he was met with. Different but still not welcome, especially with Steve being half-naked. “Please.” He repeated.

He didn’t really feel like being brave at the moment. No one else was around and hey if a few tears fell only he knew. “I don’t want to die.” He repeated. It didn’t matter how many times he was killed here. He didn’t want to die.

A hissing sound escaped the alien creature causing Steve to whimper as his eyes squeezed shut. He jolted however when he felt something poke him down there. “Whoa hey what.” He gasped daring to look back, only for his face to flush white at what greeted him. 

He somehow missed his boxers being pulled down but what really concerned him was the large alien dick that now greeted him. Or rather two dicks. One that seemed able to move around with a weird suction on the end, kind of reminding him of a barnacle. But still vaguely phallus. The other one was just a monster though, large and angry, the tip an almost point with the base being thick. 

Steve could tell it was slimy though just by the slick he could see. That still didn’t change the fact that he was staring at the Demogorgons Dick. And said dick was rocking against him getting closer and closer to where no man has gone before. With a suddenly found burst of bravery, Steve attempted to flee. 

Squirming and crying as he kicked at the alien behind him. That seemed to only excite the creature as it let out a trill clawed hand suddenly shoving him down as the other grabbed his hips. “Oh god, no ple- AHH!” Steve’s pleas were cut short as with the new angle the Demogorgon decided now was the perfect time to thrust inside. 

Words escaped Steve as he mumbled and weakly tried to push off the claw holding him down. The Demogorgon started a slow but deep thrust inside of him. All things considered, it could have rutted him like a dog but it seemed to have some kind of forethought to be gentle. However the minute it thrust and Steve’s scream took a slightly different pitch. 

Then it took what it wanted. Its thrusts were hard and violent as it kept Steve pinned where he was. Claw wrapping around the male's stomach as it pulled him back against its large cock. Steve was weak and helpless and couldn’t do much to endure, a mix of pain and blinding white pleasure making his voice raw as he cried and moaned out. 

This was deemed worse as the Demogorgon suddenly shoved in its other dick. Still pistoning inside Steve as the other part slowly entered inch by inch. “Oh god. Oh, fuck.” Steve whimpered his hands clutching at anything as he threatened to blackout. Demogorgon suddenly reaching down and latching its petaled jaw on his shoulder was the nail in the coffin. As another high-pitched wail escaped him. 

The feel of the second dick latching deep inside of him hurt as something hard and large was suddenly shoved deep inside of him. The first dick emptying a burning hot liquid inside of Steve that felt like it was melting his insides. Shivering as he felt the dick unlatch before repeating the process as another large object was inserted. He just laid there spent. 

Finally, after three more were added it finally seemed like the Alien was done. The feeling of him pulling out hurting just as much as the insertion. Although Steve still felt full, just not as full as a few moments prior. His shoulder was bleeding heavily as the Demogorgon suddenly lifted him. Too tired to even fight he found himself just leaning against the claw wondering if he was gonna eat him now. 

Instead, an oddly endearing trill sounded from the alien as it brought him up and pushed him into the mouldy slime that was layered on the wall. It was disgusting and Steve's face grimaced in discomfort. Still, he felt too tired to fight and blinking tired eyes up he found the Demogorgon still staring at him. It moved towards him before nuzzling the side of his face, a small tongue, Steve didn’t even know it had reached out and licked at the blood. Steve didn’t get to see much more as the dark in his eyes finally took over and he fell limp. Unconsciousness claiming him.


End file.
